I'm Just Sammy He's Dean
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Sam is sick and John will do anything to keep him happy. Weechester.


John walked past his son's room and could hear his youngest cough. He opened the door as quietly as he could and peaked his head in. Dean was sitting on the side of his brother's bed, when the light from the hall came in he jumped up and turned to see his father.

"Sorry if we woke you Dad." Dean said sitting back down. "I think Sammy has that bug that is going around."

John came over the bed and touched his youngest forehead. He could tell that the boy had a fever. Sam started coughing again and opened his eyes, he smiled slightly at his father.

"Hey Dad." Sam said in a raspy throat.

"Hey tiger how are you doing?"

"I'm…" Sam couldn't finish his thought as he was taken over by coughing again.

"Dean I think that you need to move to my room I'll sleep in here."

"But Dad." Both boys complained.

"No buts." John looked down at Sam. "You don't want to make Dean sick do you?"

John almost laughed at the look that came over his youngest face.

"Dean can't get sick." Sam said he tried to say more but the coughs took him over again.

"Dean go get the cough medicine." John helped Sam sit up. Dean came back in and helped his father give his brother the medicine.

"Dad I'll…" Dean started to complain.

"Dean no arguing now go to bed." John said using his 'don't argue with me voice'. Dean sighed and did as his father said. John made Sam lay down and covered him, he then curled into the other small bed.

"Dad?" Sam said quietly.

"Yes son."

"Could Dean really get sick?"

John thought for a moment before answering. "Let's not take a chance okay tiger."

Sam mumbled something and John knew that he had drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Sam was still feverish and could not go to school. Dean tried everything he could to get to stay home too but John would not let him. John spent the day researching and making Sam drink juice and stay in bed. By the time Dean got home John was at his wits end. He left Dean in charge and made a quick trip to the corner market. When he got back to the apartment and was putting the key into the door he could hear coughing coming from inside. John sighed, it sounded as though his son was not getting any better. As he opened the door his youngest son launched at him.

"DaddyDaddyDeanissickyouhavetofixhimDeancan'tbesick!" Sam stammered out his face flushed.

"Calm down Sammy." John said sitting his son down on the floor. He looked over and saw Dean lying on the couch.

"ButDadDeanissick." Sam stammered out again.

"Sam you need to calm down and talk clearer." John said walking over to Dean. "How are you doing Dean?"

"I'm just a little tired Dad." Dean answered softly, and then broke into another attack of coughing.

"Well it looks like you caught Sammy's bug."

"NO!" Sam cried crumpling to the ground.

John ran to his son and knelt beside him. "Sammy what is wrong." John saw that his son was crying.

"Dad what happened?" Dean said trying to get off of the couch. John waved his hand trying to keep his oldest son calm, while he consoled his youngest. Sam jerked out of his father's arms and went over to Dean.

"I am so sorry I got you sick Dean." Sam turned to John. "You have to fix him Daddy."

"Sammy, don't worry aren't you feeling better?" John asked calmly.

"Yes, but…"

"No but, Dean has the same as thing you do he just needs some rest and he'll be good as new." John said ruffling Sam's shaggy hair. "Why don't you take the grocery's to the kitchen and I'll get Dean started on medicine."

Sam sniffled a little but did as his father said. John made Dean take the cough medicine and then covered him and told him to take a nap while he got dinner ready. He went into the kitchen and found Sam sitting at the table. John sat down across from his son.

"You want to talk about it Sam?" John asked.

Sam looked up at his father his nose was running and John knew that he still wasn't feeling good.

"Sam what is wrong?"

"Dean can't be sick." Sam said looking away from his father.

"Why not you were?"

"Yeah but I'm just Sammy he's Dean." Sam answered looking at his father as if he should have known this.

"I'm sorry Sam I must be missing something."

"Dean takes care of me when you aren't here, if he is sick and you have to leave than who will take care of me?"

John could not help but smile at his son. "Don't worry Sam I promise that I will not leave until you and Dean are all better."

"But what if you get sick?" Sam said snuffling. "If Dean can get sick then you could too."

"Don't worry Sam I won't."

"But Dad…"

"Sam let's get dinner ready." John said standing. Sam started to protest but a look from John stopped him.

After dinner and a few hours of T.V. John forced his sons to bed early. As he was leaving the room and closing the door he heard Sam say something. He opened the door a little more to hear.

"I can be sick that's okay, I would rather not have Dean sick but I know he is strong enough to fight it. But please make sure that Daddy stays good. Dean told me he has very important work to do and that even if I don't see him he is always keeping us safe. What would Dean and I do if he got sick, I don't want the bad things to hurt my brother or me."

The fact that Sam put himself in as an afterthought was not lost on John.

A few days later John dropped the sick free Dean and Sam off at Bobby's and drove a few states away before locking himself into a motel room with plenty of food and medicine. From time to time he wished he too was sleeping in one of the soft bed's at Bobby's, but there was no way he was going to show his boys how sick he was. He spent two weeks fighting the same bug his dear children had beaten in two days.

He picked the boys up and the three of them drove off, John content in the fact that to his youngest still thought of him as invincible.


End file.
